


Martin Crieff as the Halloween Queen

by SailorLestrade



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Martin totally owes Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Martin, Douglas, Arthur, Herc, and Carolyn decide to do a random drawing to see who they’re going to be at an upcoming Halloween party, Martin feels that he’s gotten the short end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin Crieff as the Halloween Queen

“My cousin has a Halloween shop.” Herc explained as he set the bowl with slips of paper on the table. “I have no idea which ones she put in the bowl, but she said there’s no doubles and she wants us to wear her costumes to bring in business. We can modify them how we want, but she wants us to hand out fliers for next Halloween.”

“So, we’re free advertisement?” Martin asked, glancing down at the bowl.

“You should be used to that by now Martin.” Douglas said, chuckling. Martin glared at him.

“She said once we draw our slips, we should text her what it is and it’ll be delivered to us.” Herc said. “So Arthur, no telling us what you got.” Arthur pouted.

“Fine.” He said. He reached into the bowl and grabbed a slip out. He had to bite his lip from announcing it to everyone. Soon, everyone but Martin had grabbed one. Sighing, he slipped out a piece of paper and turned pale at what was written on it.

“Keep it secret and I’ll see you all Friday at the Halloween party.” Herc said. Martin groaned and slid his slip into his pocket, forgetting about it during the flight, up until Douglas asked him what he got.

“It’s a secret.” Martin snapped at him, making Douglas laugh. Once they landed and Martin was home, he texted Herc’s cousin his address and what costume she was to bring.

****

When it arrived, the only student home was a girl named Temperance. She brought the garment bag up to Martin, who was playing Flight Simulator on his computer.

“Martin, this just arrived for you.” She said. Martin groaned and took it. “What’s wrong?”

“This?” He said, unzipping it and showing her the contents of the bag. She giggled a bit.

“Give it to me.” She said. “We’ll fix this and you’ll have the best looking costume at the party!”

****

Friday came around and everyone gathered at the air field. Arthur and Carolyn were there first. Arthur was Superman and he was so proud of it. Carolyn was Little Bo Peep and not as proud as her son. Arthur ran over to Douglas than, who was standing at the bar, ordering an apple juice. He was wearing a deerstalker and had a pipe in his hand.

“Brilliant Douglas!” Arthur said. “Uh, who are you exactly.”

“I’m Sherlock Holmes, my dear Superman.” Douglas said. Arthur laughed.

“Skip should’ve been Sherlock Holmes.” Arthur said. “He looks like that fella that plays him on TV, uh, Bernard Cuttlebug?” Douglas laughed and accepted his glass of apple juice. Herc came in then, wearing all black, with a black jacket and his hair slicked back. He had vampire teeth in his mouth.

“And what in good heavens are you?” Carolyn asked.

“Angel at your service.” He said, bowing a bit.

“Who?”

“Angel? The vampire. From Buffy…oh forget it.” He said. She laughed.

“Well, I’m Little Bo Peep. Do you want to see my sheep?” She asked. He rolled his eyes.

“Has anyone seen Skip?” Arthur asked.

“I haven’t seen our fearless captain. He must have been too embarrassed to show off his costume.” Douglas said, laughing.

“Not quite.” They heard someone say. They turned around to see Martin standing there. He was wearing what looked like a sparkling blue jumpsuit and had a blonde wig on that was done into a braid.

“Skip’s Queen Elsa!” Arthur said. “Brilliant!”

“I must say Martin, I’ve seen a lot worse.” Douglas said, examining him. Martin smiled and threw some blue and white glitter, making Arthur laugh with joy.

“Skip, you have got to sing “Let it Go”!” Arthur said, pulling Martin over to the karaoke machine, leaving Douglas, Herc, and Carolyn standing there laughing.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if it seems rushed but I had this idea and I knew if I didn't write it, I'd lose it :) Kudos and comments or anything else would be very much appreciated!


End file.
